a date with destiny
by Touch The Dark
Summary: buffy discovers she is pregnant but can't see how she could be as the farther was spike. also a new baddie arises to the name of Dartz and plans to rid the whole world of souls to enable the great beast Leviathan to come alive again. Buffy from the past a
1. Revealing all

All off these characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon

**It has been four months since SunnyDale was destroyed and the gang has moved to Cleveland, OHIO. Giles sold his house in Berkshire, England to fund buying a new home in Cleveland and to fund Xander's project of building a watchers council/slayer training facility to get things back on track. Willow decided to take a break and go to Brazil with Kennedy. Faith and Robin are in Cleveland with the gang as is Andrew, whom is being trained to be a watcher by Giles. Dawn is going to the local high school and last but not least Buffy is with everyone else in Cleveland but she recently found out she was pregnant, how far gone she didn't know. She was scared at the prospect of becoming a mum.**

_** At last the sickness has stopped thought Buffy as she went downstairs to the smell of bacon. Faith looked at Buffy as she seemed chubbier than normal, so she pulled the blond to one side. Buffy looked baffled.**_

_**Faith: What have you been eating recently? You've kinda put some weight on**_

_**Buffy: Just the norm…you know**_

_**Faith: B, there is something going down here, you've never looked this fat before and putting on weight, well it's just not good**_

**Buffy's eyes welled up with tears as she prepared to tell Faith all.**

_**Buffy: Ok, well you know how I've been ill for the past four months? (Faith nods) last week I did a pregnancy test and it turned out positive**_

**The rouge slayer stood in shock for a minute or two, then smiled.**

_**Faith: That's great news (hugs Buffy) isn't it?**_

**Buffy sat down and looked sad.**

_**Buffy: I'm not sure that I'm ready for this, I'm single and the farther is nowhere to be seen**_

_**Faith: you'll get through this, after all you have the support of your friends**_

**Buffy looked at the clock as she realised she had to go to work and fast.**

_**Buffy: Look Faith, I have to go to work, don't want to get my ass fired now do we**_

**Both of the girls laughed as Buffy went to work.**

**Cleveland high was pretty much identical to SunnyDale high as they both stood above a hell mouth and two of the principals have been killed and that the only principal to take up the job was Robin Wood. Robin quickly employed Buffy as he knew she would be of great help to the school and he took it personally to show her round the premises.**

**The pair walked in at the main entrance as a massive corridor lay before them filled with students lockers and some classrooms.**

_**Buffy: It has the same ora about it as SunnyDale high did, similar decoration and stuff**_

_**Robin: That's because it stands above a hell mouth just like SunnyDale's school did**_

_**Buffy: Now you tell me, you do realise we're gonna be in for a tough ride, the same things that happened there will happen here I just know it will**_


	2. Dartz

All of these characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the makers of Yugioh.

**Buffy sat at her desk at work looking lost in her own world when a student knocks on the door loudly.**

_**Buffy: Just a minute!**_

**She stood up and walked to the door to let the student in. The girl had medium, brown hair and green eyes and was about the same height as Buffy. Buffy let the girl come in as she was standing shyly.**

_**Buffy: Have a seat**_

**The councillor smiled at the girl as she sat down.**

_**Buffy: First off I got to ask your name**_

_**Girl: Melissa **_

_**Buffy: Hi Melissa, my name is Miss Summers, but call me Buffy…or whatever you like (looks at Melissa's profile) so you get bullied? Can I ask you what you get bullied about?**_

**Melissa shuffled in the seat and hesitated on answering the question and had a feeling that the councillor wouldn't understand.**

_**Melissa: I'm different than everyone else in this school…you see I break things quite easily, the other week I broke Marc Federa's knee cap and I only tapped him**_

**Buffy sat intrigued by the girl's story.**

_**Melissa: They call me freak and things, recently I've been attacked by these things at night, I have no idea what they are and why they keep on attacking me…one even turned to dust**_

_**Buffy: Your not a freak Melissa, your just special, you have powers that no one else has, I use to be like you breaking things (Buffy got out a piece of paper and wrote her address on it) go to this address at the weekend and my English friend will explain everything to you**_

_**Melissa: Thanks! You're the best Miss Summers!**_

**Melissa grabbed her bag and ran back to class. Buffy on the other hand knew something was going on as sometimes when she went on patrol she had seen a green ray of light.**

**Andrew was sitting in the garden with Dawn eating nachos and topping up on their tan. Dawn was wearing a pink bikini and Andrew was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks.**

_**Dawn: I've never tasted nachos as tasty as these, what's your secret?**_

_**Andrew: I copy the recipe for Doritos, very easy**_

_**Dawn: That's why they taste so much alike**_

**Dawn carried on eating the nachos while nodding her head to the music. Inside the house Buffy was greeted by Giles and he looked tired.**

_**Buffy: You look exhausted Giles, what have you done today?**_

_**Giles: Nothing much really, I moved the books that I had into the shelves, then I relaxed outside, it is sweltering…much hotter than it was in SunnyDale, don't you think?**_

_**Buffy: Yeah I guess so, I thought I'd go on patrol tonight see if there are any vamps around**_

**At that moment Dawn and Andrew walked in.**

_**Andrew: Someone give me a fan…it is so hot!**_

**While Giles, Dawn and Andrew were talking, Buffy took a banana, her coat and a stake and headed for the graveyard.**

**The heat hit Buffy badly but she still went on to search for the vampires that chased Melissa but little did she know she was about to meet the new evil on her nightly patrol. She had only dusted one vampire so far and that was an hour a go. _Something strange is going on, where are all the vampires? _Buffy thought**

**Then she heard an evil laugh, which made her shiver and look around madly. She looked towards a tree where a shadow stood and started to come towards her.**

_**Shadow: Scared are we? Well you should be**_

_**Buffy: Who's there?**_

**The shadow came closer towards her as she started to walk back. The shadow came out and it was a man with long, green hair. He was wearing a white robe with gold around it and he wore a necklace that was green with I hex type of thing in the middle of it. One eye was green and the other was yellow. The man finally introduced himself to Buffy.**

_**Man: My name is Dartz, and I am you worst nightmare…Buffy Summers**_

_**Buffy: How do you know my name?**_

_**Dartz: I've been watching you for sometime…you should fear what is going to come of this world, fear, pain and destruction all caused by ME! We will meet again, but next time I'll want your soul!**_

**Dartz disappeared back into the darkness and left Buffy fearing for her life and the life's of her friends.**


	3. seeing double

All of these characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the makers of Yugioh

_Four years ago…_

**Buffy walked into the house after her first day back to school after the running away incident to see her mother, Joyce sitting on the sofa awaiting her arrival home. Joyce greeted her eldest with a hug and a smile.**

_**Joyce: How was your first day back sweetie?**_

_**Buffy: It was OK, but I had Synder on my back all day saying "I'm watching you!" and "One mistake and you'll be straight back out the door" part from that it was good, how was your day?**_

**Joyce showed Buffy a piece of art she brought home with her.**

_**Joyce: Average…it is really great to have you back, here, safe with me**_

**The 17 year old gave her mother a weird look, it was as if she were shocked by what her mother had said.**

_**Buffy: Mom, I am NEVER going to be safe, I'm the chosen one, I'm going to be in danger until the day I die (walks towards her mum) and there's nothing you can do that will prevent that**_

_**Joyce: I don't want you slaying…and I don't want you going out of this house for at least two weeks**_

**Buffy grabbed her coat and put it on.**

_**Buffy: You know what mom, I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures**_

**The slayer went towards the door and out as her mother shouted.**

_**Joyce: Buffy!**_

**There was nothing she could do to stop her daughter from going out and slaying.**

**The lonely slayer stalked the graveyard for hours not wanting to go home because of the slight row with her mum. She had dusted three vampires already and she was sure there was more to be dusted, but to her surprise there was none left. Buffy headed for the entrance to go home when a vampire popped up.**

_**Buffy: I knew one of you guys was gonna pop up somewhere…shall we dance?**_

**She and the vampire fought and the vampire threw some hard kicks and punches when Buffy eventually dusted him. All of a sudden a portal popped up and a light source dragged Buffy into it.**

**In Cleveland Buffy had just got out the shower and dressed. As she came down the stairs she was greeted by Faith.**

_**Faith: Hey, how are you feeling? And when are you planning on telling the gang about your bun in the oven?**_

_**Buffy: I'm feeling fine, and in a minute, can you round the gang up in the living room for a meeting there are few things I need to discuss with them**_

_**Faith: Sure thing**_

**Faith went to round everyone up in the living room while Buffy went to get a drink. She was getting slightly bigger now and it would be harder to hide it. It was a good thing that she planned to tell them all tonight. The blond slayer walked into the room of scoobies waiting to discuss the un-discussable. She stood in front of them with a certain sickness as she felt it was the wrong thing to do, but the first topic on the agenda was Dartz.**

_**Buffy: First things first, last night I went on patrol there was this guy called Dartz there, he said that he's going to destroy the world, rid it of all the souls**_

_**Dawn: Oh I thought we were going to have a world free of monsters here**_

_**Giles: Were above a hell mouth Dawn we are not exactly going to get rid of them just like that**_

**Buffy smiled at Giles and then Faith.**

_**Buffy: And on a different subject, I know I've been different the past few months, well a week a go I found out I was pregnant**_

**Silence fell across the room as Buffy's news sunk in. A few minutes after Giles spoke.**

_**Giles: How irresponsible of you Buffy, you're a vampire slayer and you go and get yourself pregnant! This is an outrage**_

_**Buffy: there was nothing I could do, it just happened, spare of the moment in all**_

_**Xander: I'm going with Giles with this one Buffy, sorry**_

**Buffy had a track of tears come down her golden cheek. Faith looked at her and stood up. She thought that doing this to Buffy was wrong.**

_**Faith: Why don't you all get off Buffy's case! It happened, things like this happen all the time…I'm shocked that ya'all turning your backs on B, your attitudes stin-**_

**Dawn interrupted Faith.**

_**Dawn: Faith's right (looks at her sister) Buffy I for one am happy at this news**_

**Xander, Giles, Andrew and Robin walked out.**

**Buffy ran and ran until she got to a house. She saw a man and a woman standing outside and she decided to sneak round the back. In the house the other Buffy looked out the window at the trees, tears down her face at the disappointment of Giles and Xander. She wished her mum was around. Then there was a crash outside and Buffy went outside to discover a girl. The girl's back was towards her but the hair looked familiar to her. She walked closer to the girl and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl turned around and they both screamed.**

_**Buffy: OK! Where the hell am I? And why do you look like me?**_

_**Both of the Buffy's stared at each other.**_


	4. Keeping a secret

All of these characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the makers of Yugioh

**The two slayers stared at each other for several minutes. The younger Buffy was confused. One minute she was patrolling, the next she was somewhere she'd never been before and in front of someone who looks and sounds exactly like her. Older Buffy wasn't in the mood for games but she could see that the younger Buffy was as baffled as her. Older Buffy finally broke the silence.**

_**Older Buffy: I'm guessing you want some idea of where you are (looks towards the back door then back at the other Buffy) why don't you come in, I'll make you a hot chocolate and we can have a "talk"**_

**The younger Buffy nodded and walked in with the pregnant woman. She couldn't help but stare around. The house was different from the one in SunnyDale so she knew she wasn't there. As the elder Buffy was making hot chocolate the younger Buffy posed a question.**

_**Younger Buffy: This may be a stupid question to ask but…what year is it?**_

_**Older Buffy: 13th June 2005 **_

**The teen couldn't believe it; she had travelled four years into the future. All she wanted was to go home and forget this ever happened, but she couldn't do that.**

_**Older Buffy: And your in Cleveland, OHIO (gives the hot chocolate to the slayer) so how did you get here exactly?**_

_**Younger Buffy: Well I was on patrol, when I staked a vamp a portal opened and sucked me in…I don't know why**_

**Andrew walked in and as he did his jaw dropped. He had a certain look of surprise on his face.**

_**Andrew: There's two of you!**_

**Both of the slayers nodded. Andrew looked into the eyes of the eldest Buffy and saw a lot of pain in her soul. He didn't know what to say, then he blurted something out.**

_**Andrew: You miss him, don't you? I know I do and Dawnie does**_

_**Older Buffy: Of course I miss him…I love him more than I loved Angel, I don't know why just there was a connection between us that I never had with Angel**_

_**Younger Buffy: I love someone more than Angel? I thought that was impossible**_

_**Andrew: Not really, if you had seen the guy Buffy was and still is in love with you'd feel the same**_

**Older Buffy stared at Andrew and then let him carry on.**

_**Andrew: One question, is the baby his?**_

_**Older Buffy: Yeah… you say a word to ANYONE and I will so ring your neck out until you black and blue!**_

_**Andrew: Hey! Chill, I won't say a word, I'll take this secret to the grave with me**_

**The younger slayer was more confused now than she was when she first got there. The other Buffy is pregnant with some guy's kid that she loved more than Angel, and told this sweet looking guy not to say a word.**

_**Older Buffy: Giles and Xander are still mad at me, I mean I thought it would never happen because he was a vampire an-**_

_**Younger Buffy: WHAT! Your pregnant with a vampire's kid! Can this get even more confusing and complicated?**_

_**Andrew: It could but I think we have to be professional and deal with the "Dartz" issue first**_

**Both of the slayers laughed and Andrew looked a bit upset. The oldest Buffy got serious.**

_**Older Buffy: Ok, we should hit the books look up for Dartz, we should come up with something**_

**Buffy and Andrew went to get the books and left the other Buffy in the kitchen, alone.**


End file.
